Coming Home For Christmas
by Cara Maxwell
Summary: A story involving original characters sigh I don't really expect you'll like it so tell me if you do.


Coming Home For Christmas

* * *

By: Cara McGee

NOTE: Now, This is a Harry Potter Fic based off of my Role Plays with a Friend of mine. The two main characters are the offspring of Seamus Finnigan with one original character, Arina Trever Adams and Harry Potter with one original character, Amy Carrigan. A few refferences to other characters you may not get. It's not fair to call this a Mary Sue, seeing as both characters are original, but I guess it is. I don't really care if you R&R but understand one thing. I don't care if you didn't like it, if you did, well, that'll brighten my sad days. If you feel the need to flame me... I'm sure it'll be amusing, I'll even post it on my web site.  
**_Warning:_ Mary sue content, some adult situtation, sarcasm, some adult content, some violence, some swearing, may not be suitible for children, dumb shits, and the highly critical.**  
Rated: PG-13

* * *

Dedicated to Myself XD

* * *

The doorbell rang to the large lake side home as the young Ms. Finnigan stood at the door, Her bright red hair was cut shorter than usual, only barely meeting her shoulders, all equal length. She wore dark jeans, a warm white sweater zipped most of the way over her red tee shirt, with a red scarf around her neck. It was possible that this was the most wholesome she'd ever looked, even down to her white tennis shoes. She had a bright green pack slung over her shoulders which her hands fiddled with anxiously, waiting for the door to open. Her younger brother Breaden stood behind her, watching his older sister curiously. His brown hair was messy as usual and hung almost into his eyes. He looked much like his father and yet he acted more like his mother, adventurous, understanding, compassionate, stubborn. Yes, he was quite like his mother. He was also wearing jeans, and a red scarf, he, however wore a red sweatshirt. 

"Kathrine?" Braeden asked as Kathrine she bounced on her toes, impatiently and rang the door bell again, "Kathrine it's only been two seconds, give them a chance to reach the door," the fourteen year old said with a decerning tone.

"I'm just happy to be home, It's been a while, I mean I did spend all of last summer between Uncle Dom's and Uncle Ron's... I mean, this is only the second, no, the third time I'll have seen my room since, well, you know," Kathrine said looking back to the door, her stomach swimming with butterflies. She bit down on the side of her cheek and then too a deep breath.

It was only a couple of seconds later when the door openned and Kathrine was embraced by a dark haired woman with brown eyes, "Kitty! Breaden, It's great to see you two! How Are you! How was the trip? look at how much You've both grown!" she said as spilled more questions then they could answer. She pulled Breaden into the embrace aswell.

Kathrine was in no hurry to pull away, enjoying the embrace. "Everything was great Auntie Amy. It's great to see you too, is Mum here?" She asked as she pulled away, looking at Amy almost hopefully.

"No but your father is," Amy sighed and looked over should at Seamus who was peering over a newspaper at them, from the couch trying to be sly. Realizing that he was caught he calmly folded the newspaper and got up walking towards his room.

"And nothing's changed," Braeden said eyeing Kathrine and Amy, "This can't last forever," he said, reffering to his father's behavior.

"It won't have to." Kathrine said quietly, "I'm moving out as soon as I get out of Hogwarts. Maybe go to Romainia or America, So no one has to deal with my crap anymore." Kathrine walked into the living room and sat where he father had just gotten up from. Her green eyes cast away, into the fire that has flickering and dancing in the fire place left of the couch.

Amy sat to the right of Kathrine and placed a slender hand on the pale girl's back, "Kitty, you don't have to go. Things will be sorted soon enough."

"I can't stay, I'm driving my parents apart and I can't do that to Breaden, James must be pissed at me, not that I blame him. And Mum, poor Mum. She's going to go insane. I don't know how much more she can take. I can feel her slipping day by day," Kathrine said honestly as she stood, but kept her eyes cast away.

Breaden watched, not knowing what to say. Before, he had always know what to do or say, he was decisive, It was what helped him onto quidditch team and helped him out of quite a few pickles. If only his luck with word would work when it would benifit others as well. He knew that his sister had been the cause of quite a bit of drama between their parents but things were so much better than they had been two years ago. It was amazing how much they had been through. And it was true that in the past two years they had gone so far as to seperate, twice and they could bare count the times they had walked out since Kathrine was born... But somehow, things had always worked out for the better. And in the end they were always family. Things had been different these two years... And things had been the same since that christmas morning... Kathrine had tried everything... but he never answered her owls. As far as she knew he'd never even tried. For two years Seamus had shunned his own Daughter. This of course wasn't the only driving this poor girl to near insanity. No, not in the least. But you'll find out more about that later.

Amy stood, a solemn expression painted across her asian features, "Kitty, your mother and father have fought hard to stay together, and they are very much in love, Seamus loves you, reguardless of how he acts. You let me worry about your mother, she's not going to go insane, I won't let her. And well, as for James, he's a bit of a drama queen, he'll get over it, don't worry."

Kitty nodded, "I suppose," she paused for a moment to muster a small smile. "Where is James? Is he here?" she asked as she looked back, over her shoulder at Amy.

Amy shook her head, "I don't know, he doesn't tell me where he goes, he just leaves. Sometimes he tells Harry..." Amy looked down.

"I'm sorry," Kitty spoke softly and paused only for a moment, "I'm going to go to my room and unload my pack, maybe I'll draw some while I'm up there." Kitty left them there and walked up the stairs towards where she remembered her room being. As she opened her room door she looked behind her to where James's room was located. She could see it was slightly cracked and a curiousity swarmed her mind. She sat down her pack inside of her door and walked into James's room.

The room was painted red with and black ceiling. Posters of "Punk" and "Hardcore" bands posted on the walls along with a pictures of him and Kitty when they were still in Hogwarts together on a poster board with some quotes and words written on it. She smiled to herself. His room was cluttered and there were clothes on his bed, not that there was anything new there. As she stepped in she walked over the the back wall where his computer sat at it's desk. He had left it on and his instant messanger was still on with an away message, "Out 'shopping' with Bixenta, if ya know what I mean" in yellow font with a marron background color.

Kitty sneared and glared at the computer as if she could place fault on the device. She sighed to herself and set on his bed. As she sat down she realized that there was a book under her. She stood and removed a few pieces of clothing and picked up a black composition note book from the bed. She sat back down and began to read various parts of the book, at first they were all written about her, but soon it became evident that Bixenta Hornsby was invading his love life and Kitty was being forgotten. The was one page in particular that caught her eye. One that looked to have been read over several times. It was dated July 21, 2017. Kathrine's eyes widened as she began to read the page and remember this day.

_...I have such mixed feelings about today.  
__First I was happy because Kitty was here but it was so hard on her...  
I mean, she was glad to see me but Seamus just continues to hurt her.  
He literally pushed her away today.  
It hurts so much to see her that way...  
I want things to get better around here but it's becoming exceedingly difficult.  
The good news is I'm almost done with home schooling so I can get out of this house.  
Kitty and I used to have so much fun together...  
Now it seems like she's always crying, and sometimes I'm the cause.  
I want so badly to fix things but how long do I have to deal with this crap first.  
As I've written before Kitty and I made an agreement that we would see other people until she got out of hogwarts.  
For Kathrine that meant lots of other people, guys, girls, vampires.  
Whatever was there when she needed a fix really. She says she started smoking too...  
I just, I'm not too sure she's the person I was to be with anymore.  
While she was out seeing many people I've only been seeing one.  
Bixenta as you know.  
The more time I spend with her the more I like her.  
She's smart, funny, out going, and most of all faithful.  
She is everything I want from Kathrine.  
I'm not so sure I keep myself from falling in love with Bixenta, no matter how much I love Kitty.  
I know that she would be hurt if she knew that I felt this way but I can't help myself.  
This is so fustrating.  
I never wanted anyone to get hurt but things have changed so much..._

Kathrine's eyes began to water as she looked down at the page reading over parts of it again. Could he really love her? This was five months ago. They way things had been going it was very possible that he had fallen for another girl by now.

"What are you doing in here?" A cold, yet angry voice came from the door. The six-foot-tall dark haired boy stood at the door feeling as if his personal space had been invaded.

Kathrine's eyes darted to it's source and almost backed away from cold, brown, slanted eyes staring her down, "James!" she squeaked and quickly put down the book, and stood.

"Who the hell told you that you could read my journal?" James growled at her and stepped towards her,"You can't just intrude on my life you know?"

Kathrine took a step back with wide eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" She squeaked while watching him carefully.

James grabbed her by the wrist and looked at her hard, "Don't ever come into my room with out asking!" he said hotly.

"James you're hurting me," She said as she attempted to pull her arm away. She had never seen him like this. He was so angry, "What's gotten into you?" She said, her eyes wide with almost fear.

"I don't exactly plan to come home and find people who have no business in my life reading my personal journal," he said, roughly letting go of her arm but not backing down.

Kathrine took a step back, holding her bruised wrist and looked at him with teary eyes, "I have no business in your life now?"

James looked away "Kathrine, I," he started but was unable to finish when Kathrine pushed passed him, "Kathrine!" he said after her.

Kathrine fought back tears as she walked out his door. She stopped before openning her door and looked back at him to say, "It's okay, I understand, you're in love with -her- now, fine." She said as if she didn't care. And with that said she locked herself away in her room.

At first she was angry, how could he betray her like this? They were supposed to just me passing the time with people not falling in love with them, not having feelings for them. Kathrine never even thought of having feelings for someone else and James had liked Bixenta for 3 years... Why wouldn't he tell her something like this, Why would he make her wait for him if he didn't even want her. She never would have done anything with anyone who meant anything to her. The only person she would even talk to was a girl named Amanda. But that was her own fault. She had made such a reputation that most girls hated her, and others wanted nothing to do with her. Guys only wanted one thing from her, and it had nothing to do with talking. Not to mention she had pushed away James's cousins because she didn't want them to end up hating her too. So she had been truely alone for the past almost two years and now that was for nothing. Every plan or idea, for nothing. Every little thing her and James had dreamt of together was now nothing more than a cheesy lie all because he fell for another girl.

Kathrine shook her head shaking away fond memories and walked, no stormed to her bed side. She grabbed a blue pillow that rested against her head board and began thrashing it about. Beating against the bed repeatedly as tears began to run down her hot, red cheeks. She swung it again and then, as she brought it up to swing it again she accidently knocked over a picture that had been sitting at her been sitting on her bed side table. The sound of the glass breaking against the hard wood floor was enough to bring her out of her rage. She tossed the pillow aside and quickly turned around. Kneeling to the floor she quickly scooped up the glass, "No," she muttered to herself,"Dammit," soon followed. She dumped the broken peices into a black waste bin coinventiantly placed near by. A sigh escaped her lips and she shook out the loose glass from the picture frame. She looked over the picture and smiled slightly to herself, though she was still crying.

It was the last picture they had all taken as a family. Before Seamus shunned her, before Bixenta was a thought in James's head. Back when things were simple... Oh why did he have to kiss her. If they hadn't shared thier feelings things might not have happened this way. James and her would still be best friends and she wouldn't be as hurt by him falling in love with someone else. After one last look at the image she set the picture back on her bed side table, face down. She sat with her back to the bed, her knees to her chest, her arms around them. How could she get pass this? How was she going to handle everything now that she had nothing to hold onto?

Kitty casted her eyes to the floor, her thoughts ceasing. One of the larger pieces of the glass from the frame was still sitting on the hard wood floor. Kitty picked it up and looked at it for a moment. She smiled and laughed at herself quietly, how stupid could she be?

After an hour or so there was a knock on Kitty's door, and a familiar voice behind it, "May I come in?" James asked from the other side of the door, one hand on the knob already.

"I suppose," Kitty expressed from her seat on the bed, pillows placed all around her. "Let's hear it," she said as he stepped into her room not bothering to look up from a book she had in her lap.

James perked a brow and sat on Kathrine's bed. He quirked his head to the side, "It? What's this 'IT' you speak of?" He leaned towards her to look at her face.

Kathrine looked up at him and removed a pair of red thick-framed glasses from her face, setting them on her bed side table, "The 'it' I'm speaking of is what ever it is you came in here to say. Whether it was to apologise, lecture, plead your case, just spit it out," she said harshly offering him a glare.

James smiled widely at her, "I'm not here to yell at you, but I am here to apologise, I was just angry earlier, Mom started yelling at me almost the moment I came in the door. Not to mention Bixi and I got into a big arguement today, I doubt you have to worry about competion from her anymore," James's grin turned to a meek smile and he looked away from her.

Kitty quickly dropped the look. Her eyes widened and she removed the book from her lap. She reach out and embraced James, "I'm sorry Jamie, I didn't know," She said.

"Don't worry about it," James said as he pulled away from her slightly,"Kathrine, I didn't love her, I never did, I've always loved you." James said softly before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Kathrine enthusiastically tackled the dark haired boy onto her bed and placed many kisses on his cheek, "I love you James!" she squealed and continued her affection.

It had been awhile since James had seen her so happy. It was like a reminder of what things should be like, and why he loved her so. He warpped his arms around her and rolled over so that he was on top of her, "I've missed you Pussy Cat," he smiled and kissed like he hadn't kissed her in quite some time.

Kathrine smiled and placed her arms around his neck, "I've missed you too Jamie..." She said before giving him a short kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing hands began to stray and things began to heat up between the two. That is until James began to remove Kathrine's sweat shirt and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"W-wait!" Kitty managed as she grabbed his hands and cringed slightly. She knew that she would have to explain herself if she didn't come up with something clever, and quick.

"What's wrong Kitty?" James askes as he tilted his head to the side, "Did I do something wrong?" he asked almost solemnly.

"No, no it's not that James, I just, I'm not sure it's a good idea to be doing this with people here. I don't want Breaden walking in on us, you know?" She said carefully looking up at the ceiling and not at him.

James sighed and laid flat against her pouting, "Fine, I guess your right..." he said giving in to her reasoning, "Why're you still wearing your sweatshirt anyway?" He asked as he perked up a bit to look at her.

Kathrine closed her eyes and sighed, "I just never took it off," she said hesitantly.

"Really?" James said as he began to tug on it, "Aren't you hot? You should get take it off, you'll roast!" he said as he began to pull it off her.

"No!" Kitty said hotly as she wiggled from under him and pulled it back into place. She smirked trying to play it off, "No Jamie, I think I'd rather be fully clothed around you," she said smugly.

"That's a first," James quickly retorted. His curiousity got the better of him however and her once again grabbed at the pull over sweater, "What's really going on Kitty," he eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing, stop that!" she hissed quickly backing out of his reach, "I'm just insecure about my battle scars," said added. The 'Battle Scars' had been ones she recived from the said 'incident' two years previous.

"But Kitty, I've seen them before," he paused a moment, "What are you hiding?" he as suspciously. He reached for her again this time taking hold of the shoulder of the garmet.

"Nothing!" Kitty squealed and ducked away from him, heading toward the door. She did her best to keep away from him but he proved quicker. James placed an arm around her waist and held tight to keep the girl from getting away.

"Kathrine, what's going on, I'm not going to let you go until you tell me the truth!" he insisted. His grip was too firm for her to break free of, and he was too determined to let her go.

"James let me go this instant, or I swear I will scream," Kathrine threatened, giving him serious expression.

James shook his head and grabbed the sweatshirt, "You can scream but I'm going to see what you're hiding under this," he said sincerely before pulling it upward.

"No!" she yelped before twisting to try and get away. She did keep her word however and screamed bloody murder. In all her twisting she had managed to help him lift her sweatshirt and infact pull it right off her. Under it, she had on a red tee-shirt with short sleeves that did nothing to cover what she had been hiding.

James stood there a moment, dumbfounded, almost petrified, "Kathy, I, I didn't know," he said calmly as he reached out for her. He dropped the sweatshirt to the ground no longer seeing interest in the object.

Kathrine only stepped back, looking at him with sad eyes, "James, just please leave," she said shaking her head at him.

"But Kathrine, why?" he asked almost seeming desperate for an answer, it seemed to be the only question he could manage, his eyes began to water just at the sight of what she had hidden.

Before Kathrine could say anything else, there was a knock at the door, and a familiar voice on the other side, "Is everything alright in there?"

Kathrine grabbed her sweater and put it on before looking back to the love of her life, "Just leave," she said pointing at the door.

James seemed so confused, he didn't know what to say so he did as she told him to do, and openned the door. His father, dressed in work uniform still, stood on the otherside with a worried expression. One that only became more so as James pushed pass him and walked into his room, kicking his door shut behind him.

Harry looked after his son for a moment then back to Kathrine for an explaination, "What happened here?" he asked looking her over to see if she were hurt in anyway.

Kathrine's eyes began to water as she looked after James. Once again she had fucked up. She looked down and shook her head, "We just had a bit of a falling out Uncle Harry, nothing to worry yourself with, we just need sometime as usual," she said calmly as she sat on her bed.

"Amy and I are right down stairs if you need anything, dinner will be at the same time as always, and your mom should be home soon, she was out shopping for the holidays," Harry said and then sighed, "I'll leave you to yourself then," he finished. Harry reached out and closed the door as he left the silent hall.

It was less than an hour later when another knock on Kathrine's door. Kathrine sighed and put down her book once again, "Come in," she called to the person on the other side of the door.

Arina, who much preffered being called by her middle name, Trever, entered the room with a soft smile on her face, she was happy to see her oldest child, "Studying?" she asked glancing from the book to the red head.

"No I was just," she started but before she could finish her sentence she could see James leaving his room, she sadly watched him go, "I just wanted to take my mind off some things."

Trev looked at her daughters drifting expression and then glanced at the fleeting boy, "What happened sweetie?" Trev asked looking back at her distraught daughter.

Kathrine started at the beginning, telling her mother about Bixenta and the happenings of the day. Ultimately she ended up crying into Trev's shoulder and Trev telling her that everything would be okay and that things would work out. After Kitty calmed down and was able to hold her own again the two headed down for dinner.

This dinner had been the quietest dinner any family member could recall for the longest time. The only noise was the whispers of Min and Molly gossiping as usual. Kathrine didn't even eat any of her food regardless of her mother's insisting and James only picked at his. After Seamus finished his food he excused himself from the table. Braeden was next to go followed all too quickly by Min and Molly. Kitty was looking at Trev pitifully by now.

"May I be excused?" Kitty asked looking as if she couldn't sit there any longer.

Trev put a hand to her head, smoothing her hair, "Okay Kitty," she finally agreed. Trev stood and took Kitty's plate to the Kitchen, wrapping it in plastic wrap and putting in the fridge. by the time she returned Kathrine had left and James and Amy were haven't another moment.

"But James you haven't touched your food," Amy sighed her hand resting on the side of her face in fustration.

"I'm not hungry mother, now may I please be excuse?" James asked in an almost demanding tone.

"Just take a few bites," Amy insisted.

"No, I'm going to my room for the night." James stood roughly and stormed up stairs and to his room slamming the door. James huffed slightly, he sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He had ruined everything, once again Kathrine was in pain and there was nothing he could do. He looked at his journal, still laying open on his bad at the very page Kitty had been reading. He clintched his teeth and grabbed it ripping every page out and into pieces. He was never going to keep a journal again. They only caused trouble.

After James had calmed down he realized that there was an IM window open on his computer, "What're you doing tonight?" it said.

In the meantime Kathrine was staring blankly at her book, unable to make sense of the words. She was so lost in thought that her brain could no longer make sense of the words infront of her.

About twenty minutes James was dressed up attempting to leave though Amy and Harry protested, "Don't wait up," he said before he pushed pass them and left anyway.

Kathrine had fallen asleep by now, her book on top of her chest. That is until she was awaken by the shreak of her screeching owl, Talon, waiting to deliver her a parchment. Kathrine sat up quickly and looked to the bird, "What is it Talon?" she said rubbing her eyes, "You weren't supposed to be here for another two days." she yawned. The small bird flew over to her and landed on her lap holding out the parchment and shreaking again. Kitty rubbed her eyes and finally untied the parchment from the birds talon. She looked over it and smiled a bit, "Good girl, Tal."

Kathrine locked her door and changed into clothing that she had brought with her. When she was done she put her hair up into her pig tails and smiled, as she twirled around in a full body mirror. She quietly but quickly climbed out of her window and into a tree. Once she had gotten down from the tree she apperated to Diagon Alley where she met up with a few people she ought not to have been with to go a place she ought not to go.

Before 30 minutes had past Kitty had began to heavily drink and was on her third ciggerette. While none of these things fixed her or even made her feel any better, they distracted her from what she was afraid of, reality. When lines became blurred and things no longer matter she finally was able to push James out of her mind. That is, until she began to prance around the house the party was being held at in her skimpies. A newly aquainted friend following her with Kitty's clothes in hand. And so Kathrine began to run through every room in nothing but a red bra, red underwear and black armwarmers. She stopped when she reached the living room. Her eyes growing wide for a moment, lo behold there was James sitting on the couch with a girl, making out, no not just a girl, no not just a girl at all(!), but Bixenta and not just sitting but kissing, kissing her with his arms around her, it was all to much for Kitty, drunk or not. She took a deep breath and turned around, prepared to walk off.

The boy who carried her clothing looked at her funny as she walked away, "Kitty? Where are you going?" he called after her. This of course caught James's attention, he turned too late however and only caught her pigtail flying around the corner.

"Oh geez," James covered his face, he didn't expect her to be here anymore than she had expected to see him, "What am I doing?"

Bixenta huffed slightly, "James what are you going on about?"

James got up and didn't bother to even look at her, "This was a mistake, a stupid one, stay away from me." he said before walking off.

Hurried to dress herself in an up stairs bed room, Kitty was ready to leave before James could find her, drunk or not. She stumbled around a bit and finally was dressed. She had been crying though and there was make up smeared all down her eyes. When she got out of the room her new friend helped her back down the stairs and even out the door. As she was hardly able to walk on her own. When they got to the boys car Kitty grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. The boy hardly did anything in the form of resistance. Kitty opened the door to the car's backseat and got in, motioning for him to come in after her.

Some minutes later James exited the house still in search of her. Following the direction of people who were drunk among other things, had proved a long journey. Someone had finally pointed him in the right direction. James walked up the street in search of signs of Kitty or the car in all hopes that she hadn't left yet. He almost passed up the dark colored car had it not been for the sound of Kitty giggling. He turned around and narrowed his eyes on the tinted windows of the car. He walked back and pulled the door open. He pulled the boy out first and threw him on the ground, "What the hell are you doing!" the guy shouted angrily at the half Asian.

James glared at him in the most evil ways possible. Kitty came out of the car and gave James a hard shove, "Stay away from me! Stay out of my life!" She said, he body was shaking and her eyes were wide.

James turned to her and grabbed her arm, "We're going him right now," he said as he began to pull her along.

Kitty squirmed, "I don't want to, I was having fun! You go home, I'll stay," Kitty said still shaking, a bit startled and extremely drunk.

James kept walking until they were out of ear shot of the people at the party, "What's wrong with you! What are you on? You ran around a party streaking and then you were going to have sex with some guy in the back seat of his car! For what Kathrine? To get even with me? We're going home!" James said beginning to pull her along again.

Kitty squirmed a bit more this time successful, "I'm sorry I'm such a damn burden to you all the time! Why don't you just go back to Bixenta, you seem plenty happy with her! I wasn't streaking and I can have sex with whoever I want! It's my body!" Kitty yelled back pushing him like she had before.

James took a deep breath and looked at her, "Kitty I'm sorry, I just needed someone to talk to and she was there, one thing lead to another I guess, I'm sorry," James said before looking away.

Tears began to form in Kitty's eyes, "No Fuck that! Fuck you! What the fuck do you mean one thing lead to another! It fucking takes two to tango! I'm just in your way! You want her, you keep going back to her! I'm just a distraction! Leave me already! I can't spend the rest of my life wondering if everytime we fight you'll run to her! I can't live like that!" she said as the tears began to run down her face.

James seemed to choke on her words, "Kitty no, I love you, not her, I want you, not her, please just give me another chance," he said reaching out for her.

Kitty shook her head at him and back away, "You're going to have to prove yourself," she said turning and running off.

It was several hours later when James returned home around 3 am. When he got home his father was sitting by the door with an unpleasent look. James sighed ready for his punishment, he knew that he was in for it tonight.

"Sit." Harry commanded him, pointing to the couch in the living room. Harry followed him into the living room and sat on the love seat across from him, "Where in your mind was it okay for you to just take off at eight o'clock at night and return at this hour, James?" Harry asked trying to remain calm.

"I had to do some thinking," James said solemnly, "It's been a busy night."

"So I've heard, Kathrine told us everything, and we had to sit there and try and convince her that she wasn't a disappointment. Where have you been, what made you think that running to Bixenta would fix things?" Harry asked and then sighed.

"I don't know, Da, I didn't think I guess," James said defensively. He folded his arms over his chest and looked away from Harry.

"You don't think James, this is becoming a growing problem, you're grounded, James." Harry said standing again. James sighed and stood knowing Harry was right. As James walked away Harry called to him again, "Oh and James," James paused and looked back, "You did do something right tonight, Seamus final broke his vow of silence toward Kitty," Harry smiled.

James smiled a little, "Good," he said nodding before continuing up to his room.

The next morning everyone awoke to the sound of loud bagpipes and Kitty screaming at Seamus, "Daddy turn that off this minute! I swear I'm going to get you back for this!" Everytime someone had a hangover it was the same thing, Seamus would turn on his bagpipe and fiddle music full blast and open up all the windows. Unforunately for Seamus, Kathrine was not one to leave idle threats. When she caught him she puked on him a lovely shade of green and blue. While that hadn't been her intention, that's what happened.

Kathrine slapped her hand over her mother and ran to the nearest bathroom and made friends with the toilet. It wants long before Trev was there to send Seamus to shower and made sure Kitty was okay, a cup of water and asprin in hand.

Everything seemed a bit calmer that day, Seamus was talking to Kitty again, and Kitty finally felt like she had her family back.

* * *

So this is chapter one, complicated as it maybe to understand, just trust me, I love these characters. I've poured every ounce of sin in my into Kathrine, and every ounce of goodness into Trev. You're going to find out about Trev and Kathrine's special gift later... it was such a Mary Sue RP. XD 


End file.
